Galthism
Galthism '(commonly known as ''The Faith ''or the ''Faith of Galthay) is the primary religion in the Westlands and Nestarr. Here it deviates into Westish Galthism and Kaltor Nestarri. These two faiths take teachings from the Arlad as written by Galt the Elder (or Galthay in Old Westish). History and Overview Galt the Elder lived on Mt. Errian as a recluse before being spoken to by the Eternal Master. He had been persecuted by the local king and thus fled to his mountain home. But the Eternal Master demanded that Galt return to the king and forgive him for his accusations. He promised no harm would come to him and that Galt was to then reveal the Eternal Master’s word to the king. Galt went to the town of Errian and spoke to the king, Gorgo. The king ordered his men to kill Galt for his crimes but the swords burnt the soldiers’ hands. Galt’s staff was the taken from him by the king but became heavy when the king snatched it from him. The king then asked Galt to explain his power and Galt told his tale of the Eternal Master. He displayed to the assembled crowd the Four Eternal Laws. The priest in came forward and decried Galt as a heathen, holding high his holy book but when he opened it the pages contained the words of the Eternal Master – the First Book of Truths. Galt’s followers increased but before long the people were dissatisfied with the limits of the Eldertome. They questioned why the Eternal Master had not given more to Galt and Galt to his people. But then the Eternal Master spoke once more to Galt and demanded he write the Imperfect Book. The Laws and Truths of Man. Galt did so and in doing he created the moral code all men live by. Galt’s son Galt the Younger refined the writings and added the Son’s Appendix, later teachings from Galt (now called Galthay) and his inner circle of scholars. The 3 texts are compiled together in the Arlad. The Arlad The '''Arlad is the primary spiritual text for the Faith. It is a three-book tome consisting of: * The First Book of Truths - Creation Story, Four Eternal Laws, End of Days Story * Book of Imperfection - Laws of morality, methods of worship and prayer * Son's Appendix - Story of Galthay and establishment of the Faith The Arlad is used as a guide for many spiritual people and is the basis of most morals. The largest book is the Book of Imperfection, which contains 8 volumes. The volumes of the Arlad are: First Book of Truths # The Creation # The Birth of Man # The Eternal Laws # The End of Days Book of Imperfection # The Affirmation of the Faith # The Revelation of Errian # The Truths of Man # The Mortal Laws # The Praises # The Holy Calendar # The Common Prayers # The Song of Sorrows Son's Appendix # Accounts from the Revelation # The Last Days of the Revealer # The Imperfection The Accounts of Lor The Accounts of Lor is a collection of texts by Lor. It is not considered a holy text by the Westish Faith, merely an historical account of the Nestarri Conversion. However, due to the belief in Nestarr that Lor was Galt reborn, the Accounts are deemed sacred and are treated as a fourth (but separate) holy book. Divisions Galthism has been divided almost since its inception. It can be described as having two main branches: the Errian Rite and Kaltorr Nestarri (Nestarri Rite). These are then broken into smaller denominations who may or may not be in communion with one another. Errian Rite The Errian Rite is seen as the original form of the faith as it was foreseen by Galt the Elder. Westish Orthodoxy Orthodoxy is the largest denomination of Galthism. It was founded by Galt the Young in 24 AR when he founded the Priesthood to preach his father's teachings. It's religious head is the Grand Magister of Varden and is the official religion of Varria, Thule, and the Eastern League. Benovi See The Benovi See is the religious body of Benoviam. The See is seen as a daughter-see to Westish Orthodoxy. The Benovi See recognises the spiritual authority of the Grand Magister but has its own leader, the Archon of Benoviam. They are autonomous and act independently of the Grand Magister. The Archon of Benoviam is seen by some of the autocephalous daughter-sees as being the senior religious leader in Arrho, and second to the Grand Magister. Underneath the Archon of Benoviam are the Archons of Horos (Kingdom of Tridium), Agrath (Kingdom of Lorm, and the Republics of Ogros and Vei), and the Archon of Avasos (Antavina). Oroan See Rhos Oro's religious body is the Oroan See. The Archon of Rhova is in communion with the Grand Magister of Varden but does not see the Archon of Benoviam as his superior. The Sees that show allegiance to the Archon of Rhova and not Benoviam are the Archons of Eberro (Kingdom of Eberro), Arhan (Duchy of Arhan), Aspas (Duchy of Herrho), Corl (County of Corlhais), and Evenais (Counties of Evenais and Forn). Nestarri Rite Kaltorr Nestarri, ''or the Nestarri Rite, is the faith of the Kingdom of Nestarr. Its greatest difference to the Westish Rite is its incorporation of native beliefs and the holding of a trinity between the Eternal Master, Oa (a native goddess of the sea), and Lor, seen as a reincarnation of Galt and the final prophet. The High Priest of Nestarr is the supreme religious authority. There are no true divisions beneath them. Krasi Patriarchate A third denomination is found in the Dradian exclave of Kras. Though separated from the rest of the faithful regions of Arrho by Dradia, Kras was founded by exiles from across the continent after the last great purge by the Katavin Empire. As they were early adopters of the religion they never developed communion with the other Rites and developed their own form of worship. They are more spiritual than the Westish or Nestarri Rites, with speaking in tongues and communion with spirits incorporated into their practices. They also consider Galt to have been the First Prophet who has since been followed by others, including their leader during the exile, Karoshin, and the first King of Kras, Alogos. Priesthood and Hierarchy Westish Orthodoxy In the Westlands priests may only be men. Those entering the priesthood are trained for five years within the College of Varria. After they complete their training, they are either given a position within a godhall or shrine, or are given an area in which to operate as a ''path priest. The Westlands (Varria, Thule and some of the North Holds) are divided into 247 cantons. ''Each canton is headed by a ''magister, an experienced priest elected as the chief religious official of the area. A magister is responsible for all the priests and congregations below him. Beyond this, there are thirteen Sees, lead by a High Magister, with his seat in a sancta, a large place of godhall. This High Magister is considered to be the first among equals. There are fourteen High Magisters, one for each See as well as the Magister of the College, ''the effective deputy of the Grand Magister. The head of the faith is the Grand Magister, who is also considered the High Magister of Varden. He is situated within the Eternal Palace in Varden. When a High Magister or the Grand Magister dies or becomes unable to carry out his duties, the ''Synod elects a replacement. The Grand Magister is elected only from within their ranks, whilst a High Magister must be a currently serving Magister in that shire. The Synod # Grand Father Leonis of Varden # Father Helmer of the College # Father Perris of Herrick and Errian (See covers most of Herrickshire, Marshire and Sarkshire) # Father Olyn of Angfall (See covers Angshire and Longshire) # Father Webb of Callinkay (See covers Callinshire and Kanvershire north of the Callin) # Father Fin of Aroten (See covers Arrowhead Isle and the South Shores) # Father Alexos of Halyn (See covers Halyn, Desnhire and Bannakan) # Father Rufin of Hayport (See covers Olginshire and Kanvershire south of the Callin) # Father Dennom of Astondale (See covers Astondale and Anland) # Father Perris of Nightbeach (See covers Wysland) # Father Henrik of Previn (See covers Prenshire and Tullvale) # Father Pelerin of Esh (See covers Eshire and Eastmarch) # Father Kaspa of Whirrick (See covers Whirrick and Orsshire) # Father Tellon of Eastbay (See covers Eastbay, Eastern League) Benovi Great See The Benovi Great See is led by the Archon of Benoviam, who is both the holder of the Great See of Benoviam. The Archon has beneath him 6 Lesser Sees (headed by High Magisters), split into a total of 67 cantons. As well as the 6 lessers Sees, there are also the autonomous Sees of Horos, Agrath, and Avasos (all headed by their own Archon) which see the Archon of Benoviam as first among equals. The Quorum of the Pious # Archon of Benoviam # Archon of Avasos # Archon of Horos # Archon of Agrath # Magister of Komeso # Magister of Notilis # Magister of Dotan # Magister of Terrol # Magister of Holeym (officially the Galthist authority in Holeym, currently in exile in Dotan) # Magister of Asharr (officially the Galthist authority in Esharas, currently vacant) Oroan Great See The Oroan Great See is headed by the Archon of Rhova. Unlike the Orthodox and Benovi denominations, the Oroan Great See does not have any Magisters beneath it, only autonomous Archons. There are, however, 180 cantons spread across the 6 constituent sees. Golden Synod # Archon of Rhova # Vice-Archon of Orhi # Archon of Eberro # Archon of Arhan # Archon of Aspas # Archon of Corl # Archon of Evenais